


Swamplands

by Sapphirianna



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, spooky scary au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphirianna/pseuds/Sapphirianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack never was much of a talker. He enjoyed the quiet. Until a certain Geoff Ramsey suddenly appeared and invited him along, but sometimes he misses the quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swamplands

**Author's Note:**

> Off of padalickingood's spooky scary au
> 
> Kind of an origin story? Not "canon" per say but  
> Hey  
> It was fun to write.

Jack was not a very sociable creature at the start. He sat alone at the edge of the swamp. The swamp man spent the days sitting in the sunlight, soaking up the golden rays in a nearby clearing. Though, the obscene amounts of long grasses, weeds, and sticks covering him made suntanning difficult. He did it anyways. Daytime was when the critters came out, and Jack loved to watch little flashes of brown fur dart across a clearing at midday and the butterflies reflecting rainbows in the air. The days were peaceful, and Jack liked it that way.

That is, it was peaceful until Geoff appeared.

Jack had noticed the flickering blue light far quicker than he had seen the actual form of the demon. Of course he wouldn't mistake such a silhouette as human—the horns and the flames gave it dead away. While curious as to why a resident of hell would make an appearance in his humble little swamp, Jack played it safe and retreated back into his homelands. One never wished to cross a demon, and certainly this newcomer would not be there in the morning, Jack reasoned. He wasn't wrong, as the demon wasn't there in the morning.

Geoff showed up the next afternoon, practically startling the swamp creature out of his bundle of weeds. He hovered over the swamp man's shoulder, watching as Jack fiddled with his hands.

"Hiya." It was only one word, but it nearly gave Jack a heart attack from fear alone. He unleashed a yelp as he bolted away from the visitor.

"Woah, hey calm down there, big guy." Jack couldn't help but watch the swishing of the demon's tail as Geoff spoke. The demon held his clawed hands about chest height, clearly attempting to portray himself as harmless despite the swamp monster's apprehension.

"You startled me." Jack spoke in almost halting English, and a flicker of surprise passed in Geoff's red eyes. Jack was by no means completely fluent then, having had little contact with human life up to that point, but he was familiar with the language. A slow, lazy smile made its way onto Geoff's face.

"So you can talk. I was wondering if you were one of those mute guys." Geoff lowered his hands and stuffed them in his jeans' pockets.

"I can talk, thank you." The apprehension at this point was beginning to fade. Geoff seemed to be laid back, an easy going sort that was rare among his species.

"You want to come have a bit of fun?" It was a statement more than a question. It seemed that Geoff was unwilling to take 'no' for an answer.

"No thank you, Mr. Demon sir," was Jack's hasty response. As much as he loved to play around, he wasn't too keen on causing mass destruction.

"It's Geoff. And I meant video games, dumbass." Geoff huffed. "I'm bored as dicks and you seem to be the type who'd like video games."

"Video games?"

"Oh, that's right. You've never left the swamp, have you?" Was that pity Jack could hear in Geoff's voice? "Tell you what. I'll take you over to my work and we shall see if you stayed uncultured for long."

Geoff gestured for Jack to follow, and surprisingly enough, he did. A short trek later revealed a portal nestled between two dark trees.

"Though you'll have to lose the seaweed. The carpets aren't waterproof."

And there Jack had gained a friend.

Years later, he would still be sitting beside Geoff at a desk in Austin, Texas, a waterproof controller in his hands and a bright grin on his face as his character drove around in a digital world (a speed bump here or there due to Gavin's constant need to be under the tires).

The door to the new office swung open to reveal a scientist with a head full of messy, sandy hair. Ryan peered out from behind a pair of spectacles, catching Geoff's eye before the demon crowed "let's stop!" much to Gavin's and the undead man beside him, Michael's disappointment. Geoff sprung from his seat to greet Ryan with a burst of excitement. Jack leaned back in his chair and stretched with a big yawn.

It had been a long day of recording and editing, Ray had absconded the scene a while ago, having had requested to leave early for some reason or another. Michael logged out of his account and placed the controller to the side, announcing that he'd be making a trip to the kitchen area of the building for a can of soda (not that he needed it. He just liked the taste.). Gavin bounced to his feet a moment later to follow him.

Geoff and Ryan finished their hushed conversation with big grins that left Jack feeling a sense of suspicion. Whenever the mad scientist and the demon smiled like that, it always meant trouble of the drastic sort. And it was always Jack’s responsibility to clean up the mess afterwards.

"Hey Jack!"

Jack overcame the brief moment of gripping fear and turned to face the duo. He didn’t bother beating about the bush and got straight to the point, eyeing the two warily as he spoke. “What are you up to now?”

“Oh, don’t get your seaweed in a bunch, Jack.” Geoff teased, flicking his tail in amusement. "Just come with us. It'll be fantastic, don't worry."

"Even though you say that, I'm going to worry." But Jack still tagged along, following the bouncy steps of the demon and the scientist.

When they rounded the corner to the hall of portals (magical doorways that act like elevators to other parts of the world and other dimensions), Jack couldn't help but notice the extra addition to the row. A little, plain iron doorway sat at the very end of the hall. Jack was instantly drawn to it; whether by magic or curiosity, it was hard to tell.

"It took some work and a bit of help from this brilliantly mad madman here, but I thought that you'd appreciate this." Geoff's voice snapped him from his trance, and he reached forward, grasped the doorknob, and pulled.

"This is..." He stood on the threshold, too overwhelmed for words. Geoff laughed softly and he could have sworn he heard a satisfied chuckle from Ryan as well.

"Your swamp. Now you can go home as you please—but not during work hours, okay? It's a thank you for all your hard work." Geoff smiled as Jack reached through to run a webbed hand over the hanging vines. A look of awe and wonder crossed Jack's face, and Geoff's grin grew ever wider. "Welcome home."

"Home..."


End file.
